theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rod12
Update Hey, I finished the backup story on The Flash (Vol 3) 8. let me know if you need me to make any corrections. and i have 1 quick question. if i continue doing a good job, im going to have to Arcive my talk page eventually. probly not any time soon, but when would you recommend that i do that? See You Later! -- Sonic Archive Great! so, would you mind setting that up for me sometime when your free? or actually, maybe it would be better if you told me how to do it, so i could do it again in the future. Thanks! -- Sonic The image you put there is fine. so whenever you get some free time, you can stop by and show me how to archive it. Thanks Again! -- Sonic The Flash's Costume Ring Hello, i saw that you made a page for The Flash's Costume Ring. so, i went ahead and fixed all the links to that page on all the The Flash (Volume 3) issue pages that weve done so far. hope thats okay. and also thanks again for the help with my archived talk page. and what did you think of yesterdays episode of Young Justice? i thought it was pretty good. however i do think that they should of kept speedy in the show. i wonder why they decided to give him a bad attitude and take him out? what do you think? Later! -- Sonic The Flash Backup Issues Hey, I'll get to the backup issues as soon as i can, but im going to have to find The Flash (Vol 3) 4 before i can do anything with it. of course, as you know, i dont have number 3, wich is a problem. number 4 is in my house somewhere, but i'll have to hunt it up. and by the way, sorry for not being on in so long, i just finished up mid-terms and should now be able to get on more often now, and read more comic issues. and a quick question. a while ago, you told me about something you wanted me to do on martiam manhunter wiki that had to do with Justice League: Generation Lost. like i said earlier, im probly going to cut Birds of Prey, so maybe that can replace it? See You Around! -- Sonic Justice League: Generation Lost Sure! I would be happy to help you. i'll get to it when i get a chance. See Ya! -- Sonic FlashPoint Hey, love whet youve done with the place! ha ha! the new story FlashPoint looks to be really interesting, i cant wait to read it! i dont think that they can mess this one up considering Geoff Johns is the writer. but the whole thing looks very interesting and i cant wait to read it. and, whatever happened to the Comic series The Speed Force? I got really exited when i heard the news about it, but since then, i havent heard anything about it. Later! -- Sonic Flash # 9 Hi. I noticed that The Flash (Vol 3) 9 came out wednesday. well, itll be a little while until i get it, but ill get to it as soon as i do. and sorry its been so long since ive been on. im about to go get started on the appearing sections of generation lost. Later! -- Sonic # 9 Hey. sorry it took so long, but i got The Flash (Vol 3) 9 and i'll get to it as soon as i get a chance. unfortionetly though, i'm really busy and i dont know when that will be. (probly tommorrow) Later! --Sonic Overall issue editing Hello. overall i havent been getting much done, for some reason my teachers decided to go full force on me all at once with homework, my dads been away on buisness, (hence, not getting any comics lately) , and a ton of other things as well. i've been so busy its unbelievable! leaving my only time for editing on saturday. i'm not at home right now, so i dont have # 9 with me at the moment, but when i get home i'll get started on the synopsis. in the mean time, i'll use www.dc.wikia.com to get the appearances section done. See Ya! -- Sonic ﻿ ﻿ Im back Hey Rod. if you recall several weeks ago at the end of one of my mesages, i said i would work on the synopsis when i got home. well when i did get home i found out that my computer wouldnt turn on. i finally got it fixed so, here i am! and i will try my hardest to get it done tommorrow. sorry if it looked like i deserted you. Later! -- Sonic Hello again Hey, sorry i didnt get it done yesterday, i was gone most of the day and didnt have time. i will have to leave again here in a few minutes but when i get back i'll try to get the synopsis done (if i dont forget) See ya! -- Sonic Links If the links on TheFlashWiki are red, what color are broken links? Loki29 02:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi there, can you make me, TheBen10Mazter a admin? I am very dedicated to this wiki and i see you are the only admin here. Please try to consider it and thanks! TheBen10Mazter Staff Member What are the benifits of a staff member? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter Sorry, one more question Is there any special buttons i have like a admin or rollback has? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter Im sorry one last question, i am very curious So am i a staff member, please just say yes or no and why if no. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter I am interested I am interested in your project, please let me know what to do. Thank you for this great oppurtunity! TheBen10Mazter Re: Comics Im sorry but i have read none of those comics and own no flash comics, but i do have a extentive knowledge of Flash infromation, is there anyway i can read these comics online? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter Updates Hi, I updated the Jay Garrick page. Just letting you know, what should I do next "boss"! TheBen10Mazter More Updates! Updated the Jay Garrick page. Done! TheBen10Mazter